


It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Birthday Party, M/M, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun day. Why did it have to be now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> I fear I'm torturing poor Danny slightly. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to him, promise.  
> Comments help the boys dance for me so please do  
> Enjoy =)

Danny held up the two pairs of jeans for Kono to see, watching as she frowned at them.  
"Those," she finally decided, nodding to the black pair.  
"Sure? Coz we've looked at, like, a hundred pairs."  
"They're smart but casual, stylish, affordable and they make your ass look fabulous. Yes I'm sure."  
"Kono, I love you and bow to your fashion wisdom. But these are the first jeans I showed you! We have been here for an hour only for you to decide you like the ones I picked in the first place!"  
"I had to be sure," she dismissed his rant breezily, tossing her head. "Now buy them and that lovely collarless white shirt."  
"Fine," Danny huffed, grabbing the garments. "Now what?"  
"We find me a dress. Let's go!"

Knocking politely on the door as he pushed it open, Danny saw Steve's mom, Lyn sat on the couch.  
"Hey Mrs Mac, is he home?" he called, smiling at the kindly woman. She looked at him with concern, eyes so like her son's that Danny had a weird, double image in his mind.  
"Oh sweetie," she sighed. "You must be so upset."  
"What? What's wrong?" Ice had formed around the blond's heart, terrified something had happened to Steve.  
"About Steve's acceptance date. Only two weeks before he heads off for training."  
Danny felt the strength drain from his legs, relief mixed with crushing despair. He wobbled to the couch, collapsing next to Lyn. She instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him tight.  
"At least he'll be here for the party," she consoled, trying to cheer him. The last thing on the smaller boy's mind was their joint 18th birthday party. He just wanted to curl in a ball and cry. But thinking of how excited Steve was, how much he'd been looking forward to the party, he knew he had to to put on a brave face. Wiping a trembling hand over his face, he smiled at Steve's mom.  
"Well, we'll make the most of it until then. Is he ready for the party? You know he's utterly useless at being ready on time."  
Lyn laughed warmly, hugging the blond even harder.  
"He spent all day shopping with Mary. She must have text me fifty times, complaining about how hopeless he is."  
"That sounds about right. I better head home, got to clean the shop before I get ready."  
"See you in a while, hon."

Jezabel dropped the last of the needles in the steriliser, kicking the foot stool back under the bench. She watched Danny sweeping slowly, face downcast, limp more pronounced than ever. She was a smart woman, very in tune with her brother who she loved desperately. She could see he was upset.  
"Want to talk about it?" Jez asked casually, striding over to the cash register.  
"No...Yeah..." Danny sighed. "Steve got his acceptance date, two weeks today. He's leaving me..."  
"It's not for long, bro. You guys will be setting a date soon then you'll be married and living together on base." She moved to him, hugging him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder.  
"What if he meets someone better? Someone more...capable, that can keep up with him?" Danny fretted. He yelped when Jezabel's hand smacked into the back of his head.  
"That boy is crazy about you and you about him. In all my life I have never seen two people more perfect together. He doesn't want someone who can train with him, he wants someone who will slow him down, make him think. That's you, Danno. You ground his stupid, impulsive behaviour. You are what will, ultimately, keep him safe in dangerous situations. So quit sulking and go get showered. We have a party to get to."  
Once Danny was clean and dressed in his brand new clothes, he sat on his bed, flicking through the photo album of him and Steve. He smiled at the pictures of them pulling silly faces at each other in the hospital, of them sitting under palm trees with Kono and Chin. He laughed softly at the pictures of them at prom, dressed up to the nines, arms around each other. There were dozens of other photos, all in different places, with different people but in every single one they had their arms intertwined, smiling sappily into each others eyes.  
"Wow, you look fantastic."  
Startled, Danny looked up to see Steve stood in the doorway, dressed in black cargoes and a silky, forest green shirt.  
"Looking pretty spiffy yourself," he grinned as Steve loped over to him, jumping on the bed. The dark haired boy leaned over his lover's shoulder, smiling fondly at the pictures. They chatted about their favourites and the memories they held for a few minutes, hugging and laughing. Then Danny straightened, tugging on Steve's hand to get him to stand.  
"We have a party to get to," he said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He should have known that hos boy would pick up on it anyway.  
"What's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you had been given your acceptance date?"  
Steve's mobile face fell, eyes clouding with sadness. He gathered the blond boy to him, burying his face in Danny's hair.  
"I was going to tell you tomorrow. I didn't want anything to spoil the party" he murmured, kissing down Danny's temple and cheek. "I knew you'd be upset babe."  
Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, banishing the tears before they fell, Danny raised his face to kiss Steve desperately. They kissed for several long minutes then broke apart, panting softly, eyes locked.  
"Do you want your present?" Steve asked suddenly.  
"Uh, yeah ok."  
Digging in his pocket, Steve pulled out a ring box, dropping to one knee as he handed it over.  
"Daniel Williams, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever and this is my promise to you that I will be. Will you marry me?"  
Nestled in the black velvet lining was a simple silver band, set with a square cut black diamond. Danny gaped at it, eyes almost comically wide. With shaking fingers, Steve plucked the ring out, holding it over Danny's ring finger.  
"Yes. Oh God yes please," the blond breathed, tears flowing down his cheks unchecked. Sliding the band onto his finger, Steve surged to his feet, kissing his Jersey boy hard.  
"Hey, lover boys! Get your asses down here, we're gonna be late!" Jez hollared up the stairs.   
"We'll tell everyone at the party," Danny stated, wincing at the image of his mother's face. But staring into Steve's glorious blue/green eyes, he just didn't care. His future was waiting for him and this man was it.


End file.
